1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to chemical detection, and more particularly to fielded chemical threat detectors which remain in the field to provide alerts and/or information regarding chemical threats.
2. Description of Related Art
Chemical threat detection generally relates to the recognition of and alert to of any number of known toxic chemical vapors in the environmental background. Military and homeland security applications include the detection of chemical warfare agents, toxic industrial chemicals, explosives, and illicit drugs used by enemy states or terrorists to intentionally harm military troops or civilians abroad or in the U.S. The ability to detect toxic chemicals is important in a variety of other contexts, including the detection of potentially toxic chemicals in factory or on the grounds of a chemical plant, petroleum refinery, entry port, or railroad yard to prevent fire, injury, death, or health problems. The early detection of chemical agent precursors and toxic chemical vapors in general may provide an opportunity to warn military personnel or the public in sufficient time to provide an opportunity for appropriate preventative actions, personal protection by donning protective equipment, or containment of the chemical threat source.
Typical chemical threat detectors are heavy, complex, and consume too much power to be deployed as a network of autonomous fielded detectors. However, such a network could be used by environmental regulators to continuously monitor emissions from large industrial installations. Emergency response teams could use such a network to monitor toxic chemical releases into the air following a major industrial transportation accident. The government could use such a network to provide early warning of a chemical warfare attack on troops as well as for use for covert surveillance operations.
The conventional techniques have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, there is an ever present need for improved fielded chemical threat detectors. This disclosure provides a solution for this need.